


Spend The Night

by bluths



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluths/pseuds/bluths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wants an excuse for Zayn to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend The Night

Zayn cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head timidly. He wasn’t sure what Niall had called him over for on such short notice. And Niall turned around and flashed him a toothy grin. He knew Zayn was there, though, without even looking. He could smell the thick scent of his cologne and cigarette smoke mingling together. Something about Zayn’s presence was so calming; it was like he was the calm before the storm. Niall felt more at ease with Zayn around him. Zayn’s broad chest and muscular arms created a protective cocoon for Niall to lie in.

“Hey mate,” Niall grinned.

Zayn looked around awkwardly when he realized that it was just him and Niall, “Uh, hi…where’s everyone-“

“It’s just you and me buddy,” Niall announced enthusiastically, patting the spot on the sofa next to him. “Come on, sit.”

“What…what is this?” Niall didn’t seem to hear him though.

“I don’t like storms,” Niall shrugged opening up a flask from his coffee table. “You know that. And I don’t know, you’re just a lot of fun to hang out with.”

Zayn squinted and looked at Niall wearily, “I mean, that’s fine…I just…I just figured it’d be the rest of us too?”

Niall chuckled and shook his head, “What? You don’t wanna hang out with me?”

Zayn bumped his knee into Niall’s, “Come on, you know I do.”

Niall turned and nudged Zayn’s cheek with his nose. He parted his lips slightly and guided his mouth against Zayn’s. It felt like the first time all over again. Except this time they were both sober enough to _remember it_. And to even enjoy it, really. Zayn pressed his hand against the side of Niall’s cheek and let the edge of his fingertips flutter softly over Niall’s hair.

“This is why you wanted me here didn’t you?” Zayn breathed, his forehead pushed against Niall’s.

Niall giggled and snuck a chaste kiss, “Maybe.”

“Ni,” Zayn called softly as Niall began to walk up the stairs. “I…”

“Would you spend the night?”

And the request was so genuine that Zayn couldn’t even begin to think of an excuse not to. He loved the time he got alone with Niall; it gave him more time to figure out what their relationship was. And he felt like Zayn was the perfect balance. Where he was too quiet, Niall was too loud. Where he was too shy, Niall was too bold. They truly were yin and yang. And so many people had guessed they wouldn’t get along ‘they were too different’. But it was the opposite, they got along better, they loved each other.

He walked into Niall’s room to find a fort crafted out of sheets. He laughed uncontrollably and saw Niall peek his head out from one of the flaps.

“Getting in?”

“What the  _fuck_ ,” Zayn ,laughed.

“Come on,” Niall cooed. “It’s roomy.”

Zayn crawled inside and saw Niall laying on a bed of pillows and a large lamp in the middle for lighting. He rolled his eyes but in reality he found the gesture one of the cutest things that anyone had ever done for him. He sat down cross-legged across from Niall and they smiled at each other for a moment. And the tension crashed over them in waves. Niall didn’t dare make the first move so Zayn sighed and pulled out his pack of cigarettes out of his packet.

“Is it safe to smoke in here?” Zayn’s voice was muffled from the cigarette perched between his lips, flicking the lighter.

Niall just grinned almost in admiration, “Probably not.”

Zayn shrugged and hummed and blew out a ring of smoke in Niall’s direction. Niall reached on the outside of the fort for a makeshift ashtray and found an empty soda can. He handed it to Zayn who laughed at his efforts and thanked him for it anyway. And he loved Zayn like this, he was so vulnerable. He wasn’t dark or moody around Niall. Sometimes Niall felt like Zayn was truly himself when he was with Niall.

“Here,” Zayn passed the cigarette to Niall.

“Wha-“

“You always said you wanted to try,” Zayn prompted.

“Oh,” Niall held the smoking stick of tobacco up to his mouth and took in a deep breath, if this killed him it would be all on Zayn.

“It’s easy, it’s like weed,” Zayn soothed. “Just breathe in and breathe out.”

Niall took a drag and immediately felt light headed. It sort of felt like he was drunk and he had no idea how this had happened so quickly. He frantically looked around and Zayn tossed him an odd look.

“What the hell’s in this thing?”

Zayn laughed loudly, “It’s a nicotine high, dumbass.”

“Jesus Christ, I feel fucked up,” Niall handed the cigarette back to Zayn and held a hand to his forehead.

Zayn took a drag before replying, “It’ll pass.”

And sure enough, it had, and almost instantly.  They bonded over a pack of cigarettes and half a bottle of vodka. And then Zayn had gotten comfortable enough to rest between Niall’s legs, using his chest as a pillow and listening to the soft thud of his heart.

Niall bent down and pressed a kiss to Zayn’s forehead, “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Zayn blushed, “Shut up.”

“I mean it,” Niall insisted.

And it didn’t sound fake coming from him, either. That was the thing about Niall. He was never fake. Niall said what he thought and what he felt, he never sugar coated it or hid it. And sometimes people didn’t like it, but it was one of the things that Zayn absolutely adored about him. Every smile that spread across his face was genuine and seemingly never-ending. Niall had a beautiful soul.

“I’ll spend the night,” Zayn murmured against Niall’s lips as he straddled the younger boy to the floor.

Later they were on the bed watching the stick-on-stars Niall had coated across his ceiling. The room was completely pitch black. Niall curled against Zayn in fear and Zayn assured him, “We don’t need daylight.”

“Look at the stars,” Zayn called out in mock-awe.

He didn’t have to see to tell that Niall was smiling, “This isn’t so bad.”

“Don’t look now…”

“Jesus Christ, what is it?” Niall’s voice rose in panic.

Zayn laughed and kissed the side of Niall’s head and pulled him closer into him, “Relax, babe, I got you.”

“Don’t do that shit,” Niall slapped Zayn’s chest.

“You’re cute when you’re scared,” Zayn smiled.

“You’re a dick,” Niall grumbled against his chest.

“We need to do this more often,” Zayn decided.

“Mhm.”

“Niall,” Zayn shook him gently. “Are you falling asleep on me?”

“Mmmm,” Niall groaned.

“The night’s young, we have so much to do!”

“Tomorrow,” Niall yawned, burrowing his head deeper into Zayn’s chest.

“Yeah,” Zayn grinned as he stroked Niall’s hair.

He couldn’t sleep though. He just felt Niall breathe and it was one of the most gentle feelings. You’re so vulnerable when you sleep, and allowing someone to see you in such a state required a special amount of trust whether you thought about it or not. Especially in this more intimate setting. And Zayn felt a smile creep across his face as he rested his head against the pillow. He had Niall and that was all he really needed.


End file.
